Just Another Day In Camelot
by blamlove83
Summary: It was the start of just another regular day in Camelot for Merlin. However when he found Arthur sitting, and staring out of his window; Merlin never expects to hear the words; "unrequited love" come out of the prince's lips. Just what is it that Morgana knows? Why is Arthur acting in such an odd manner? You'll have to read to find out! Merthur! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and/or places are not my property, nor is this story being used for any means of gaining profit. All characters and places are all property of BBC.**

**A/N: Just a little side note; Morgana is good in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day In Camelot**

It started out as any other normal day would start for Merlin. The young warlock would wake up and get out of the bed, he would then get dressed for the day and head down to quickly eat his breakfast with Gaius; the court physician, then Merlin would go head down the long corridors of the castle and would arrive at the kitchen; grab Arthur's breakfast, then he would arrive at the prince's chambers, Arthur would probably throw something at Merlin for being late, and then the prince would probably start rattling off the amount of chores he had for Merlin to do. That is how Merlin usually went about his day, and he didn't expect it to be any different when he was getting dressed for the day.

"Merlin!" Gaius called from the other side of the door.

"Merlin, your breakfast is getting cold. You better hurry up. After all; I'm sure Arthur is only going to add more chores to the list he already has planned out for you if you don't get a move on." The old physician called to the young boy.

Merlin knew that Arthur would more than likely do that, so he hurried up and finished getting dressed; though Merlin did forget to put on his red neckerchief, but he was already late for getting Arthur's breakfast, and he didn't want to be put into the stocks **again**, so he hurriedly ran to the door and opened it rather forcefully. Gaius turned his head and merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to why Merlin seemed to be intent on destroying the poor door.

"Merlin, what did that door ever do to you to deserve such abuse like that?" he asked the boy with curiosity.

Merlin merely blushed and apologized to the man for his actions.

"Sorry Gaius, but it's just that I'm already late and I doubt Arthur is going to let this slide, seeing as how every time I get his breakfast I'm late; this is going to make me extra late, and I doubt that Arthur is going to not consider putting me in the stocks for this." Merlin explained to him with a slight blush from embarrassment.

Gaius nodded in understanding and handed Merlin a piece of bread as he escorted the boy to the door. Pretty soon; Merlin was wandering through the corridors of the castle and suddenly found himself accidently bumping into Morgana.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry Morgana! I wasn't watching where I was going." Merlin explained as he mentally beat himself up for being such a clutz.

Morgana simply nodded and shared a smile with the young servant.

"Oh it's alright, I mean everyone has their off days…like Arthur is having right now." she add with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait, what do you mean Arthur is having an off day?" Merlin inquired with concern.

"Oh nothing much…just seems a bit more distracted than usual. Keeps talking about how he misses a princess that sent him a letter just a few days ago." Morgana said with a shake of her head.

Merlin immediately felt like he just had been hit in the stomach from one of the butt ends of one of Arthur's many swords.

"Why didn't he tell me? I mean I am his friend after all." Merlin asked the ward.

"Oh I thought you already knew." Morgana seemed to be actually surprised that Merlin didn't know about this.

"Well I mean I have noticed that he has been a little distracted as well. I would ask him if he was feeling alright, but all I would get is another chore to do." Merlin explained to her.

"Well I have to admit, I'm not entirely surprised that he hasn't told you. I had to practically threaten to cut off a certain reproductive organ of his to get him to tell me." Morgana said with a smirk appearing on her face as she remembered the meeting she had just had that morning with Arthur, and how she was able to make the prince squirm in uncomfort of not having his little "mini-prince" with him.

Merlin started to imagine how Arthur would look without the organ that Morgana had just suggested, and Merlin had to admit; the image was soon replaced with another one of Arthur when Merlin was getting the prince's daily bath ready. Arthur's well-toned body, his abs that looked like they were grafted from a god onto the man, those blue eyes, those eyes that were as beautiful as sapphires, those eyes were so magical themselves. Merlin hadn't realized how long he had been daydreaming until he heard a snap in front of his face.

"Merlin? Meeeerlin…where did you go?" Morgana asked with amusement on her face.

Merlin felt all the blood rush to his cheeks and could have sworn that Morgana looked like she was about to laugh her head off.

"Just a piece of advice Merlin…you might want to tone down the pining, and be careful when being involved in love triangles." Morgana said with a smirk on her face as she walked past the servant.

Merlin didn't get what Morgana meant by her comment and just let it go as nothing important. But then Merlin remembered how he was supposed to be at the prince's chambers and started to hurry to Arthur's chambers. When Merlin finally arrived at the prince's chambers and stepped inside; he was expecting to see Arthur still asleep, but instead; Merlin saw that Arthur was dressed and ready for the day, and was staring out the window off into the distance.

"Is everything alright Sire?" Merlin asked the prince.

Arthur turned to see Merlin still standing with Arthur's breakfast still on the tray.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin looked at Arthur as though Arthur had all of a sudden grown a second head.

"Um…I'm bringing you breakfast." Merlin answered slightly confused and wondering if Arthur forgot what Merlin was to him.

Arthur just turned his face back to face the window, and returned to his state that Merlin found him in.

"No…I mean…what are you doing to me?" he asked out loud.

"I-I don't understand Sire. I'm not doing anything to you right now." Merlin answered with his confusion growing.

Arthur had been feeling weird the past few weeks, and it was all centered around Merlin…Merlin, his servant, his friend, his companion. Why was **he**; Prince Arthur of Camelot feeling as though he liked the boy…it didn't make sense…how could one simple servant have so much influence on him? Arthur thought that maybe if he would focus on something else, like the princess who had sent him that letter a few days ago; he would be able to go about his princely duties as normal. But instead he found that he felt even more…weird without Merlin at his side.

"Have you ever been in unrequited love Merlin?" Arthur asked the serving boy behind him who had put down the tray full of food for the prince.

Merlin was taken by surprise as to what Arthur had just asked him.

"Um…well no, I can't say that I have ever been in such a situation Sire." Merlin answered the prince.

"Oh…okay…you are to take the rest of the day off Merlin, actually; take the week off." Arthur said.

Merlin was shocked that Arthur would even think such a thing, but he didn't complain, so he just accepted it and thanked Arthur, and left the prince in his room by himself.

"Oh Merlin…what are you doing to me?" Arthur asked himself.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 1.**

**A/N: So I have decided to write this story from both Merlin and Arthur's points of views. Except I'm going to alternate between the two of them; so this chapter is going to continue the story, except it'll be from Arthur's point of view after Merlin just left Arthur's chambers. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 2: What Is It About You That Captivates Me So?**

After Merlin had left Arthur's chamber and Arthur had muttered to himself; asking what it is that Merlin had done to him. Arthur resigned himself to at least _attempting_ to go about his regular duties. The first thing Arthur decided to get done; was he went to go and find himself a new servant for the week. So the prince sent for George; merlin's replacement. As soon as George came to Arthur's chambers; George started asking his prince what he needed.

"_Ugh…great he's just like every other servant in this castle…boring, does what he's told without question, doesn't talk back, no smart remarks, not even funny. I send for a new servant; and I get the servant who is not at all like Me…no…No! stop thinking about that Black-haired, blue-eyed, funny, comical, handsome…Handsome?! Jeez! What the hell is wrong with me?! I need to stop thinking about that idiot for just one minute!"_ Arthur yelled at himself in his head.

"Sire, you appear to be frustrated." George stated as he saw the prince appear frustrated.

Arthur just rolled his eyes at how stupid George was. The servant didn't even ask if he needed anything…God…such a useless servant.

"Well done George." Arthur merely said; his voice dripping with sarcasm.

George's face remained blank, and merely nodded.

"I thank you for your appraisal Sire." The servant replied simply.

Arthur walked over to the window and thought about what he should do to get himself to stop thinking about _him_.

"George…I want you to help me get my armor on, I am going to go train today." Arthur said with determination in his voice.

"An excellent decision Sire." George replied as he got the prince's armor out.

As George was putting the armor on Arthur, the prince couldn't help but feel as though the whole procedure was somehow…wrong. It didn't feel right, it felt…uncomfortable? Arthur merely pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and let George to continue to dress him in his armor. After George finished his job; the servant stood back and awaited his next instruction. Arthur was already feeling irritated with how George was doing his job like a servant should. It felt so wrong, so weird, so…not Merlin-like. But Arthur again; attempted to focus on what he was going to do.

"Thank you George, you can leave now." Arthur said with a wave of his hand.

But George didn't go. He simply remained where he was.

"But Sire, I need to be with you wherever you go. I am your manservant, and as such; I am required to be present with you so that if you need anything to be done; I can do so." He explained to the young prince.

Arthur felt himself getting irritated with how the servant was doing everything he should be doing, and how he had a point.

"Yes…well I don't require your assistance now, so please leave for now George." He said with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

And the servant still stood there. As still as stone, not leaving; and awaiting for Arthur's next need.

"Damn it George! I said leave me!" Arthur yelled at the young man clearly irritated with him.

Again; George just stood there; as though he was deaf to Arthur's command.

"Fine! If you won't leave as I have asked, then you are fired!" Arthur shouted at him; angry with the man in front of him.

George just bowed to Arthur and turned to leave him, and walked out the room. As he closed the door to Arthur's chamber's; the prince picked up the goblet that Merlin had brought to him with his breakfast, and threw it at the door. Just as it hit the door; Arthur's father walked into the room; nearly hit by the goblet, but just dodged it.

"Arthur! What is the matter with you?" the king questioned with just a bit of anger in his voice.

Arthur merely walked past Uther, and made a grunt of irritation in his voice evident to his father.

"Nothing, just nothing…I'm perfectly fine." Arthur said to himself rather than to the king.

Uther just shook his head, as he guessed that his son was merely having a bad start to his morning. But didn't question him. Arthur made his way down to the training grounds of Camelot and went over to one of the dummies that he decided to take his frustration out on. As Arthur started to hit the dummy with his sword; he couldn't help but start to think about how Merlin would have asked Arthur if he needed anything, instead of just making a stupid, freaking, obvious statement. He couldn't stand the fact that Merlin card for him like he did, and every time the young servant would do something nice for Arthur; Arthur would just make a smart-ass remark; like how Merlin was an idiot, or he wasn't capable of doing something without making a mess of it; and how every time Arthur said something like that; he would feel a twinge of guilt in his heart at hurting Merlin like that. Arthur didn't like the fact that Merlin was somehow able to make Arthur feel like he was being an ass to him. It scared Arthur, and princes aren't supposed to be scared of anything. Arthur shouldn't be scared of these…weird feelings he had for Merlin. He genuinely cared for Merlin, and he didn't like how he would sometimes make Merlin feel like he wasn't doing anything right. He; Prince Arthur of Camelot; shouldn't be concerned with just some manservant, yet…Merlin wasn't just any old manservant.

"DAMN IT!" Arthur yelled as slashed the dummy's chest like he just hit a human heart.

What was happening to him? This was starting to become scary for Arthur, and he was never scared.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Arthur shouted as he punched the ground with his fist.

Arthur looked up at the dummy and imagined it was Merlin. Immediately; he felt as though he had just killed Merlin…_killed_. The thought seemed to scare Arthur so much for some unknown reason. Why? Why was he feeling like this? Nothing made any sense to him anymore, and that frightened him. He felt like he wasn't himself without Merlin at his side, but that's ridiculous…isn't it? What is it that made Merlin so special to the prince? As Arthur stood up and turned to head back to the castle; he saw that Gwen and Merlin were talking and laughing. What was wrong with Merlin and Gwen talking? It wasn't like they were doing anything except what friends normally do.

"_But are they just friends?"_ Arthur thought to himself as he felt something inside him stir that made him feel…jealous?

Arthur shook his head, trying to get rid of the pang of jealousy and trying to reassure himself that Merlin and Gwen were indeed just friends.

"I need to stop acting like a lovesick teenager." Arthur muttered to himself.

"_Wait…lovesick? No…no…that can't be it…how could I be in love with my manservant?! I really have been overworking myself this past week. Yeah…I'm just over exhausted, that's it. I just need to turn in early for tonight…right?"_ Arthur reassured in his mind.

The prince was so confused and so wrapped up in his own thoughts; that he failed to notice that Merlin had left Gwen, and Gwen was currently in front of him; trying to get Arthur's attention.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" the young girl asked Arthur concerned.

Arthur was a little startled from Gwen's sudden appearance that he unconsciously jumped a little.

"Oh Gueneviere! Hi…um yeah, I'm fine. Just a little exhausted from the training I have been doing the past week. I guess it's catching up with me; not getting enough sleep." Arthur explained to her.

Gwen smiled as she nodded in an understanding manner.

"Well you might want to get to bed early tonight then." She suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Arthur simply said to her.

"Arthur!" someone called from behind the prince.

Arthur turned around to find Merlin running towards him, and he instantly felt himself smile at seeing the young servant's smile as he came nearer to Arthur.

"What is it Merlin? I thought I told you to take the week off?" Arthur asked him.

"I know, but the king needs you right now for some reason. I don't know why, all I know is that's it a matter of great urgency." Merlin explained to the blonde.

"Alright, I understand." Arthur said to Merlin; as he felt his mood suddenly dampen at the mention of his father.

Arthur turned to face Gwen and bid her farewell, and then turned to Merlin and bid goodbye to his manservant; yet as he left Merlin; Arthur couldn't help but feel as though he was leaving a part of himself with the young servant.

"Merlin…what is it about you that captivates me so?" Arthur asked himself as he left the training grounds and headed into the castle.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 1**

**A/N: Just like in chapter 2; I am going to switch point of views again, so this chapter is going to be from Merlin's point of view; but it continues the story.**

**Chapter 3: What's Up With You And Arthur**

As Merlin watched the prince leaving the training grounds; he kept feeling like something was about to happen that was going to affect both him and Arthur, but Merlin didn't know what it was; and that made him uneasy. He didn't know why Uther wanted to talk to Arthur, and he was sure that it wasn't going to be anything good. But until Arthur had spoken with his father; Merlin would never know. So he just had to deal with it until he found what it was.

"So Merlin…what's up with you Arthur?" Gwen asked her friend from behind him.

Merlin turned to face her and felt his face flush looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Gwen?" Merlin asked her nervously.

Gwen just smiled at her friend.

"It's okay Merlin…I won't tell anybody." She said to him.

"Okay…whatever you say Gwen." Merlin answered back with confusion still written on his face.

"So do you know what it is that Uther wanted Arthur for?" she asked him.

Merlin shook his head in reply and explained to her that he didn't know why the king wanted to speak to his son.

"I'm not sure Gwen…but it's obviously something that is both urgent and something that Uther likes. So whatever it is, well I don't like it." Merlin said to her.

Gwen nodded as she processed the information.

"Well I have heard rumors of something from the other servants…" Gwen said as she started to fidget slightly from uncomfort.

"Gwen…what's wrong? What did you hear from them?" Merlin asked as he felt the very same uneasy feeling start to grow in his stomach.

"Well…apparently a kingdom that Camelot has been at war with for a while; has decided to make a treaty with Uther…but I don't like the fact that they have all of a sudden offered Uther this chance for an alliance." Gwen explained to him.

"There's also the matter of the arranged matter for Arthur." A voice said from behind the both of them.

"Lady Morgana! What do you mean?!" Gwen exclaimed in shock.

Merlin immediately felt as though he was going to be sick as he heard the words; "arranged marriage" come from the ward's lips.

"I mean; that the one thing that is a requirement for the treaty to be official; is that Arthur and the visiting princess will have to marry here in Camelot." Morgana replied as she took note of Merlin's reaction to her news.

"Excuse me…I think I'm going to be sick." Merlin said as he ran towards the woods.

Both the ward and her maid watched as the young warlock ran towards to the forest and then Gwen turned to face Morgana.

"Do you think he knows that we know?" she asked her.

Morgana just smiled at oblivious Merlin was.

"No, I don't think he does…but if I know Arthur, and I know I do…then I bet he was thinking about a certain someone this morning when I went into his room." Morgana said with a chuckle.

**In the forest…**

Merlin didn't know why; but the thought of Arthur with this princess, or anyone made Merlin feel sick.

"What's wrong with Arthur being with someone?" Merlin asked himself.

"Perhaps you should ask the Great Dragon down below." A voice said from the trees

Merlin instantly looked around and couldn't see who it was that had spoken to him so he asked;

"Where are you? And who are you?" Merlin asked warily.

"You need not worry Emrys, I am only here to help point you in the right direction." The voice said.

Merlin took a second look around his surroundings; and when he took a closer look ahead of him; Merlin could see some kind of figure in betwee the trees.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked more calmly now.

"You do not know me yet, for I have not been born yet." The figure seemed to move towards Merlin as the voice spoke.

"But I do not know your name." Merlin answered back.

"That is for you to do Emrys. I have no name because you have not given it to me yet." The voice said.

"Well then can I at least know what you are?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I am the last of my kind, you have heard the same come from him who dwells below Camelot." The voice said to Merlin.

As the figure came towards to Merlin; the young warlock could make out that it had a pair of wings and a long tail, as well as it was walking on four legs.

"A dragon." Merlin stated.

"Yes. But the figure you see before you is only a glimpse of what I am…I cannot keep up this form of communication however, nor can I sustain the image you see." Merlin heard the voice say.

Merlin heard the strain in the voice and assumed that it was starting to lose its power to continue its communication.

"Very well, but I wish to speak to you again." Merlin requested to it.

"I am unable to…do that…you must speak…to…Great Dragon…Emrysss…" the voice left a hissing sound in Merlin's ear as it faded and the figure in front of Merlin faded to nothingness.

Merlin knew that he would need to talk to Killgarah if he ever wanted to get some answers, so he made his way out of the forest and headed back to the castle when he caught sight of a young woman entering the city astride a pure white horse alongside an older gentleman who Merlin assumed to be the king of the kingdom that Morgana had mentioned to him and Gwen earlier. Merlin also saw that Arthur was greeting her and felt a wave of jealousy come over him.

"What did Morgana tell you about being careful?" Gwen said from beside him with a smile on her face.

"What is it that you and Morgana are trying to tell me?" Merlin asked her with a confused expression.

"Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin...you really are adorable when you are confused." Gwen simply answered him.

Merlin just rolled his eyes at her as he continued to watch Arthur and the princess interacting. Though he couldn't for the life of him; figure out what it is that Gwen and Morgana were hinting at.

"Well I guess I should head to Gaius to see if he needs any help, so bye for now Gwen." Merlin said to her as he made his way to the physician's chambers.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: same as in chapter 1**

**A/N: Now we switch back to Arthur's point of view…I'm thinking of maybe doing the next few chapters from Arthur's point of view as well. What do you guys think about it? Let me know what your opinions of doing the next few chapters in Arthur's point of view are. Thanks! :D**

**Chapter 4: I Know That You Like Merlin**

After Merlin had let Arthur know that Uther had wanted to speak to him for some reason; Arthur couldn't help but feel a sense of dread from somewhere deep within him. When he arrived to the meeting; Arthur noticed that Uther appeared to be…happy? This could only mean one thing…peace.

"You needed to see me father?" Arthur asked him.

"Ah Arthur, yes…I wanted to inform you that we are going to be signing a treaty with King Minus and he is going to be here in Camelot with his daughter; Annabelle…lovely girl…but that is beside the point, you are to marry her for the treaty to go through." Uther explained to his son, with an expression of seriousness.

Arthur thought he heard Uther wrong, so he asked for Uther to repeat the last part again.

"Uh excuse me father…but did you just say that I'm to _marry_ Princess Annabelle?" Arthur said with his voice rising just slightly.

Uther turned to look at his son.

"Yes Arthur, I said that you are to marry her…is there something wrong with my decision?" Uther questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know…maybe I should be able to have some say in who I marry?" Arthur suggested to the man.

"Arthur…you must do this for me, or if not for me, then you have an obligation to Camelot to do this." Uther said in a firm tone of voice.

"Father, I understand that you are doing what you think is right…but it is not what I want. Shouldn't I be able to marry the girl only if I feel ready, and if I want to?" Arthur said in a challenging tone.

"Arthur, I understand you may not want this…but Camelot needs this…I need it…you need it." Uther finished with a look of determination on his face

Arthur was starting to get annoyed and upset with the fact that his father thought that he could just decide on who Arthur would marry, and when he would marry them. It made him feel like he was never going to find true happiness…the closest Arthur ever felt was when he was with Merlin…damn the boy…just the image of Merlin's goofy smile, his caring and kind personality, along with his rather clumsy self…everything Arthur found about the boy was quite…endearing in a way.

"Father…I know you want me to marry this girl. But I won't do it…I actually have already found someone else who I have feelings for." Arthur said with a look in his eyes that stated he was not changing his decision.

Uther just sighed, and he wished that Arthur would see reason but could tell that Arthur was not going to agree to Uther's arrangement. Arthur turned on his heel and headed to the door and left the room from which he just was in.

"I can't believe the nerve of my father to just think that he could arrange a marriage for me…I will not marry some princess. Though I wonder…no…no…GOD! What is wrong with me?! Why is it that Merlin is constantly in my head? What is it that the stupid, ridiculous, caring, handsome, funny, boy have on me?" Arthur asked himself under his breath.

"_You know what it is Arthur…you love him. Nothing more than that, he has your heart and you can't stand the fact that he has this kind of power over you."_ Arthur's heart seemed to tell him.

Arthur had to admit it…if he had a choice between Merlin and this girl; then he would choose Merlin. But Uther would never allow it…well screw him if he thinks that he can tell Arthur who he can and cannot marry.

"That does it!" Arthur yelled out loud.

"So you finally figured it out eh Arthur?" Morgana asked from behind him.

Arthur turned around in surprise at not knowing how in the world the young woman had snuck up on him like that.

"Morgana! Don't do that to me! And what do you mean?" Arthur asked with suspicion in his voice.

Morgana just smirked at the prince.

"Arthur…I know that you like Merlin." She stated with a knowing smile on her face.

**A/N: So what do you think of the cliffhanger?! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: same as in chapter 1**

**A / N: Hey guys and girls, sorry about such an extremely long wait for this chapter/update. I have been working through this huge writer's block, and I have also been on vacation in Aruba with my family this past week, and in case any of my readers and/or followers didn't know; I have also been working on my other stories. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D  
**

**Chapter 5: Let's Have a Talk**

* * *

Arthur stood frozen on the spot not knowing how to reply to Morgana's comment. He didn't want to give away the fact that what Morgana had just said was true. After about two minutes; which to Arthur; seemed like an eternity, he slowly turned and faced the young ward with suspicious eyes.

"What are you talking about Morgana?" Arthur asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Morgana merely gave the young prince an innocent smile.

"Come now Arthur, there's no need to be ashamed of it." She answered with a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

Arthur knew the woman in front of him was scheming of something which was bound to humiliate him, and he was going to have no part in it.

"Morgana… I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." He told her.

"Arthur… why don't you and I have a little walk around the lower town and have a little chat?" She suggested to him.

Arthur opened his mouth to protest against Morgana's suggestion, but before he could get a single sound out of his mouth; the young woman had already grabbed ahold of his wrist and was dragging him along the hallway towards the entrance of the lower part of Camelot. Arthur merely rolled his eyes and gave up on any attempt of trying to get away from the woman who was currently pulling him out of the castle. When both Arthur and Morgana had finally reached the lower part of the city; Morgana turned and faced Arthur with a sweet, innocent smile that Arthur knew held mischief.

"Arthur… sweet, sweet Arthur… you know that you can never hide anything from me don't you? So let's stop trying to lie about something that we both know you can't hide from." Morgana said to the blond prince.

"Morgana, just stop." Arthur said in firm voice.

All of a sudden; Morgana seemed to snap at Arthur's words.

"Arthur Pendragon, will you stop being such a coward!" Morgana shouted at the top of her lungs at the young man.

Arthur knew that Morgana would eventually get irritated about how he wasn't going to talk to her about his feelings for Merlin, but he never expected that she would react the way she did.

"W – what did you just call me?" Arthur asked her with a challenging tone in his voice.

"You heard me Arthur, you are a coward who is afraid of something that would make you happy." Morgana answered him with a glare that could match Uther.

Arthur felt as though an arrow had hit him in his heart at Morgana's words.

"Morgana, you have no idea what you are talking about. You have no idea what would make me happy." Arthur said with his voice rising just a little bit.

"Oh don't I?" Morgana questioned with a challenging tone in her voice.

"Because I am pretty sure I know what would make you happy, happier than pleasing father, happier than even getting a chance to see your mother. I know what or rather who makes you happy." Morgana answered back with a tone that held absolute confidence.

Arthur at this point; was trembling with anger at how Morgana thought she knew what would make him happy.

"Arthur stop running from the fact that you love Merlin. I have seen how you are unhappy when he isn't with you. I have seen how your attitude changes into one of absolute happiness and even playfulness when he is around you. You love Merlin, and guess what Arthur… Merlin loves you back."

As Morgana finished speaking to Arthur, she stepped aside and there in front of Arthur was the one boy who had captured the prince's heart, Merlin.

* * *

**A / ****N: So what do you think of the cliffhanger?! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far, and thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story so far. :D  
**

**XxXSoManyFandoms-.-XxX - Thanks for the compliment! I am so happy that you think that this is awesome! :D**

**blam93-r5 - I am very glad to hear you thought the previous chapter was great. Thanks so much! :D**

**nanesantos70 - Hehehe... I know I am such a tease, but I love leaving my readers in suspense. I thank you for reviewing my story so far! :D**

**PhantomTrancyVongola - Yep Arthur admitted it, and I plan on making sure Merlin has some help from Gwen about realizing his feelings for Arthur. (Spoiler alert!) And I hope you liked Morgana in this chapter. :D**

**DragonLover9865 - I am very happy you would like to read the next few chapters from Arthur's POV. And I am happy you liked how Uther was portrayed in chapter 4. Who knows... maybe he will be okay with finding out about Arthur liking Merlin? ;)**

**John W. Black - Glad you liked the previous chapter! I hope you liked this chapter as well. :D**


End file.
